dc_microheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Joto (Hot Spot)
*Real Name: Isaiah Crockett *Alias: Joto, Hot Spot *Identity: Secret *Alignment: Good *Gender: Female *Hair: Brown, Eyes: Brown *Occupation: Adventurer; Student *First appearance: Teen Titans Vol 2 #1 (October, 1996) History Isaiah Crockett's mother was already expecting him when she married Judge Crockett, who was unaware that the unborn child was half-alien (part human and part H'San Natall). At age sixteen, Isiah was qualified to enter college, but on his first day at Ivy University, he and two other students (Toni Monetti who would later become Argent, and Cody Driscoll who would later become Risk) were abducted by the H'san Natall. Also abducted was the Atom, who was caught in the energy stream as well. On board the ship, they rescued the Earth girl who would later become Prysm, and from there they escaped. During these events, the students learned that they were all half H'san Natall. They stayed together and formed another incarnation of the Teen Titans. Isaiah initially took up the name Slager, but his father suggested another codename: Joto, which was Swahili for "heat". Joto kept a journal of his time with the Titans and included his private opinions of each of his teammates, including the crush he had on Argent. Originally headquartered at Loren Jupiter's Solar Tower, Isaiah and the others encountered their next threat, the The Veil. The Veil wanted to eradicate all aliens from the planet Earth, but their leader Pylon took special interest in the Teen Titans. During this adventure, Joto began butting heads with teammate Risk. On the surface, he thought Risk was a jerk, but inwardly, he admired Risk's self-assuredness and extroverted personality. Joto's practical nature and ability to keep a level head earned him the respect of the team's leader, the Atom, and proved vital in the team's ensuing battles against Dark Nemesis and later, the sorceress Motalla. The most critical moment in Joto's life came when the Teen Titans had to team up with the original Titans in order to rescue Loren Jupiter and Omen from Jupiter's insane son, Haze. During the battle Joto was badly burned when he was caught in the explosion of one of Arsenal's incendiary arrows. Before he "died", he touched Prysm on the cheek, sending out a heat pulse with his life essence into her. Later, the H'san Natall had repaired his body, although he was a mindless killing machine in this state. When Prysm came within close proximity of him, his life essence transferred back in, and his mind was back. After that point, the Titans and Superman were able to talk the H'san Natall out of further aggression. The team disbanded and went their own ways. Joto would later aid the Titans again during the Technis Imperative conflict, which also involved the Justice League and all past Titan members. After that, he returned to Ivy University, where he majored in physics and chemistry, but returned to battle Superboy-Prime. He also helped the Titans save Blüdhaven. Isaiah changed his name to Hot Spot and was a a member of the Titans for a brief period during the following months. He left the team, saying that he thought it would be better if he returned to working alone. Joto-spz.gif Joto-anlaroza6yx.gif Jtott2anlaroza8qg.gif Joto2anlaroza9yb.gif Joto.gif Joto TD.gif HotSpot.png joto_by_everydaybattman-d5zgi30.png joto10.gif Other Versions LilJoto_MB.png Joto_Byzantine_MB.gif Category:Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Teen Titans Category:Sanctuary Patients Category:J Category:H